earthrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Church of Armus
Introduction Armus was a deity of the Éarthrun pantheon whose portfolio included endurance, martyrdom, perseverance, and suffering. He was the god of those who suffered, the oppressed, and the persecuted, who offered them relief and support, encouraged them to endure, and who encouraged others to help them, to take their burdens or take their places. He was called The Crying God, The Broken God, and The One Who Endures. In avatar form, Armus appeared as a short man with a burly build and wearing only a breechcloth, with a plain but kind and comforting face, bald head, and a hairy body. But this body bore the marks of mutilation and torture, covered with open cuts, closed scars, burns, and a range of other wounds. Armus' joints were broken, his limbs were ravaged, and his hands were smashed yet still functional. Moving caused him a great deal of pain as he dragged himself around. No matter how much his avatar healed, it still showed these terrible wounds. Personality Armus was the incarnation of compassion, and the eternal foe of suffering. He sought to offer aid and relief and words of comfort to those in pain, who were oppressed, or otherwise in great need. He encouraged them to endure their pain, suffering, and abuse, for good things came to those who waited. He encouraged his faithful to halt and relieve the suffering of others, and to take it on themselves if they must. Armus was himself a willing sufferer, taking one's place to bear their burden, seeking to endure any pain if it would lessen the pain of another. He was quiet, generous, good-spirited, and even-tempered, with a kind and gentle nature. Armus did not anger quickly, but when he did, he was fearsome in his wrath. He was greatly angered by extreme cruelty and atrocities, and at those who inflicted such suffering. He was particularly enraged by those who harmed or abused children and other young creatures. At such times, he set aside his doctrine of endurance and non-violence, and unleashed his full force to put an end to cruelty. Although his ravaged appearance or his righteous rage could scare children, Armus took great cares to reassure them and protect them. He treasured all children and young creatures in general. Armus was the most forgiving of beings; Though he knew full well the atrocious and horrific acts that wicked creatures could do, he remained forever hopeful that evil beings could one day be turned to good, or destroyed, and so he stayed firm in his goals. Worshippers Those who were oppressed, sick, lame, or poor were likely to be worshipers of Armus, and people who had been injured or were otherwise suffering would often call upon him for aid. His faith was popular among the poor in big cities, and with serfs and slaves, as well as merchants and thieves. Although people of any alignment and social status could worship Armus, he was largely followed by folk of a lawful and good bent, especially among his own clergy. Ilmater's clergy numbered clerics, paladins, and monks. They were organized into the Church of Armus, with many affiliated knightly and monastic orders. Across Éarthrun, the hardy people of Eid'run particularly venerated Armus. In Bretonia, Fraconia and Germania, Ilmater was one of the most frequently worshiped gods, especially among the lower classes. People of high status, who worshipped Armus was usually born into poverty or worshipped Armus out of pitty for the poor.